Jack Drinks Jack
by Sheckler
Summary: Jack Mercer has never been fully honest with his brothers. Implied slash, alternate ending, final chapter includes a brief nondescriptive sex scene. [Can be read separately or together.]
1. Not Dead, I

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.**

**  
**

Jack Mercer has never been fully honest with his brothers.

_"Jack drinks Jack, Jack drinks Jack. Jack licks ass crack and ball sack!"_

Jack likes boobs. Jack's got fans. Jack's got lots of fans. He has fans with big boobs, he has fans with pussies, but he has fans with dicks.

_"Man, I will drink you under the table!"_

_"We're not talking about sperm, Jack..."_

Jack likes sex. Jack's got secrets. Jack's got lots of secrets. He has secrets that are dark, he has secrets that are stupid, but he has secrets that have never seen the light of day for quite some time. Some he doesn't even know of himself.

_"Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."_

Jack's hasn't worn women's clothing since being adopted by Evelyn Mercer, drunken nights excluded. He's never worn make up since then, not even eyeliner for the stage. The closest Jack's ever been to cosmetics on his body would be the tattoos littered about his body, maybe the witch hazel he used to cover up the random hickeys he'd come home with.

_"You been crying in here, you little fairy?"_

It's not easy to pretend to be something you're not, Jack knows that firsthand. Trying not to be a fag, a fairy, a pussy. He's schooled in the ways to disguise it all; he'd been doing it for years, even before Evelyn Mercer's heaven of a home.

_"Leave it alone, man."_

And Bobby does, because they're family, even if they're not blood. Because they're family. Jack holds on to that thought desperately.

_"Come on, Jack, you gotta breathe!"_

Jack tries. He really tries. And like in sports, Jack's slow to start but eventually gains momentum enough to be inhaling and exhaling something other than blood.

_"Don't you die on me, you little fairy. Come on, Jack."_

Jack doesn't die. He never really disobeys Bobby; he knows better than do something as bogus as that. Jack doesn't die, but when he stops breathing for a second to swallow the blood pooled in his mouth he gives Bobby a right scare, especially since Jack starts coughing up more blood.

_"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."_

They'll never know unless he tells them. Jack Mercer knows those secrets that haven't seen the light of day in years. But maybe, just maybe, they'd be tanning some time soon. All of them out in the open, because after this... his mother's death, seeing his brother kill, his near death... after it all, he can't keep lying to them. Jack can't keep lying to _himself_.

_"And a warm milk for my sister here."_

_"Man, I will drink you under the table!"_

Jack Mercer has never been fully honest with his brothers. But... maybe...

_"...Jack licks ass crack and ball sack..."_

Just maybe...

_"You know I love you, man."_

Maybe he'll finally come clean.

* * *

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. (ahem) Please?  
**


	2. Coma, II

**_Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
_**_Second installment of three, possibly four chapters.  
_

* * *

_ "Come on, you little fairy, wake up."(1)_

Jack Mercer felt like he was floating, like his body was nothingness. He liked the feeling, because his mind finally shut up and Jack could feel peace. Jack thought he should be feeling some kind of pain, considering that the last thing he remembered had been him laying in the snow coughing up blood while Bobby held up his head.

_ "Mom would kill all 'a us if she saw how you look right now..."(3)_

Almost feeling something, he reached out to try to grab onto the brief sense, but it seemed to evade his grasp. Jack couldn't see, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, he couldn't taste.

He couldn't think.

_ "Sofi wanted to be here, but she's busy throwing up at home. Yeah, Jackie, you're gonna be an uncle again."(2)_

You know that whole "light at the end of the tunnel" deal? Jack didn't see it. Jack didn't WANT to see it. He liked life well enough. He had things to see, things to do, things to say.

_ "Come on, Jack, Amelia and Daniela want to get to know their uncle. Jack, you can't die. I can't bury you too."(3)_

Jack wanted to see his little nieces grow up, at least a little. Jack wanted to book a showing at a semi-known theater. Jack needed to tell his secrets. And so, even though only in his mind, Jack began to admit it. _"I'm gay."_

_ "Me and Sofi are gettin' married, brah. You need to come around soon so you can be at the weddin'." (2)_

Slowly but surely, Jack could start sensing things in minute intervals, sometimes faint and sometimes extremely intense.

_"Can you hear me, little Jack?"(3)_

He'd hear a word or two muttered, sometimes full sentences. Sometimes, Jack entertained the thought that he wasn't in some dark, peaceful void and that he was watching a movie in a theater with his eyes closed. The sounds were so intense sometimes; in the void, Jack's body would have flinch if nothingness could be startled. He'd try to talk back, but the words wouldn't go past the void he found himself in. _"I'm gay."_

_ "...Jack...miss you..." (2)_

He would smell something, and the odor would be a thousand times stronger than he'd ever smelled before. Sandalwood and rosemary, Old Spice and sweat, cold and oil; his brothers each had their own scent. He couldn't smell himself, but occasionally, when he focused enough to try to say something Jack told himself that he could smell the white walls and ceilings, smell the sterilizers and cleaners that made hospitals so unwelcoming. He'd smell the hospital food, if one would call it food, that would potentially be shoveled into him, and Jack would clapping his hands over his mouth just to escape that fate, if nothingness could see his future. _"I'm gay."_

_"Listen, Jack, we need you. I hate doing the whole talkin' to someone who pro'ly can't even hear me thing, but... You're family."(1)_

"_I'm gay."_ - Jack would taste blood in his mouth. At times, it could be faint like he'd flossed too much and his gums were bleeding a little. Other times, his mouth could almost sense every single red blood cell and magnify the taste. Those times were the times that Jack's body would retch - if nothingness could strain his throat. _"I'm gay."_

_"Jack, when you get outta this, I'm 'ma buy you a dozen hookers."(2)_

_"I'm gay."_ The feel of ragged, threadbare sheets against his bare skin was, at times, worse than any bullet hole in his body. Jack could feel every fiber poking his skin. His body felt raw, and his throat was sore and scratchy and dry. His body felt dry, like all the water had been sucked out with the bullets. Jack felt itchy, and he'd scratch if nothingness could MOVE. _"I'm gay."_

_"You know I love you, man."(1)_

_"I'm gay."_ He persisted, even if he didn't have results to inspire him. Jack Mercer was a fighter, not a quitter, and he fought long and hard to live. _"I'm gay."_ Jack remembered a poem that some ex-girlfriend of his would read; she was one of those poetry chicks, the ones who'd wear all black and go to clubs and read what they wrote. But the poem, something by Robert Frost... All he could remember from the poem was 'Miles to go before I sleep'. It fit so well. _"I'm gay."_

"Jackie?"

"I'm gay."

* * *

**Mm, I don't know about this one. It's a little weird, ya know, 'cause it didn't turn out how I wanted it to (fanfiction never does; it seems to gain a mind of it own when I start writing) but I liked it enough to post it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

(1)- Bobby

(2)- Angel

(3)- Jerry


	3. Awaken, III A

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
**Part A of the third installment.  
_

* * *

_"He'll be in and out of it, Mr. Mercer. I wasn't there when he told you... whatever it was he told you, but sometimes patients speak up randomly. Jack's doing much better now than the last six months, but... Mr. Mercer, there's a possibility that Jack could have temporary amnesia, paralysis, or paraplegia. We know that his brain suffered from slight oxygen depravation, and that his spinal cord was grazed by a bullet, but we won't know just how much it will affect him until he wakes up fully and we can assess the situation."_

_"Thank you, doctor."_

Jack Mercer was never fully honest with his brothers. He'd kept secrets from them for years; he kept secrets from himself for years. He'd locked them away in a little box in his mind and vowed never to open it after he'd been adopted and became a Mercer. Those secrets meant weakness, and the Mercer Brothers wouldn't tolerate weakness; they'd beat it out of you.

So those weaknesses, those secrets had been stored and not touched once. The box was left alone, even as one secret and another slithered into it with every stolen night in another man's bed. It seemed as though the shooting, his near fatal stupidity - _"What was I thinking, going after some stupid asshole wearing a mask and a hood? If Bobby beats me at all when I get out of this, I wouldn't blame him."_ - startled the box enough to spill. The lock had rusted over; it didn't work anymore, COULDN'T work anymore no matter how much Jack wished it would.

_"Jackie-boy, I dunno what you meant by what you said, but... I guess we'll deal with it when you wake up."_

_A door opens and shuts._

_"He should be waking up sometime this week, Mr. Mercer. We've been monitoring his brain activity closely, and lately the part of the brain controlling his consciousness has been very active."_

Two words slipped from his mouth easier than telling his mother that he loved her. Two words simultaneously destroyed his world and rebuilt it, but maybe now his world would make him happier. No more lies, no more secrets, no more regrets. -_ "I'm gay."_ - And then his eyes opened.

"Bobby." Jack's voice clawed at his throat, scratching at the unused tissue. He cleared his throat and winced when he felt another twinge of pain. Bobby Mercer spins around, almost like one of those tops Jack always wanted, and his eyes caught Jack's. Jack managed to rasp out, "Water?"

Immediately, Bobby called a nurse to bring some water and they waited, Jack laying on the bed hooked up to monitors and machines galore while Bobby sat on the edge of the bed holding Jack's hand. When the nurse came in with a pitcher, Bobby took it from her and quickly poured Jack a glass, helping his brother drink while the nurse went about and checked his vitals while Jack drank glass after glass of the sweetest water he'd ever tasted.

"Better?" Bobby asked with a concerned tone. Freezing a little, Jack thought that maybe he hadn't come clean. Bobby wasn't beating him to a bloody pulp, he wasn't yelling, he wasn't reacting. Jack swallowed dryly and nodded his head. "Good. Can you tell me what that little confession last week was about?"

Someone cleared their throat behind Bobby, and both Mercer brothers looked to see who it was. "Feeling better, Jack?"

Jerry and Angel. Jack cracked a dry-lipped grin at his other two brothers. "Hey," he croaked back. "Feeling like I got shot a couple dozen times in the gut and like I've been sleeping for a few years."

"Not far off, little brother. You're not far off."

* * *

**Part B should be up sometime this weekend. Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews!! They make writing that much more worthwhile. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.  
**


	4. Therapy, III B

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue. **_  
_Part B of the third installment; working on the fourth. Excuse the shortness, please._

* * *

Jack Mercer couldn't move his legs.

He couldn't move his lower half, in fact, but could feel everything as though the touches were amplified. If Jack's physical therapist grabbed his leg a little too hard, he'd wince as though he had been cut with a knife.

_"We think you can get movement back in your legs as soon as December, Jack. It all depends on the therapy."_

Therapy is what he needed. Meditation. Thinking time. Planning time. Remembering time.

Jack couldn't forget his early life; he'd seen some pretty fucked up things; his mother getting fucked by three men only to get a small rock of crack, his stepfather beating his mother, his stepfather standing over him with his fist wound back ready to strike.

His mother thought that she was doing what was best when she dressed him up like a girl. She thought that if he was a girl, people wouldn't give him as much shit; when she was a little girl, no man would dare touch her. But Jack knew his mother had been a little messed up in the head. She'd always wanted a daughter, not a son, and started calling him Jacquelyn. Soon she forgot she even had a son... And by the time he'd run away to a shelter, he'd almost forgotten that he was a son, too.

_"If you ever need to talk to someone about what happened, we have a psychologist ready and willing to help. We're very concerned about your health, Jack, both physically and mentally."_

The shelter had put him into the system, the worst thing they could ever do. He'd been in and out of foster homes; some were abusive, some were addicts, some were okay but didn't want him. Jack ended up at the orphanage until Evelyn Mercer took him in. That day was the single best day of his life.

Jack met Jerry, and Bobby, and Angel, and Mom. Not "his mother", but "his Mom". Someone who cared for him, someone who he cared for, someone who wanted what was best for him but still let him choose. Evelyn Mercer was crafty like that; manipulative, some would say, but Jack thought she was the best woman out there and no other woman could compare to the compassion, charity, and general kindness Evelyn showed.

That day, he got a home.

_"Hello, Jack. I'm Doctor John Franklin. You can call me John, if you want. Doctor Gerald gave you the talk, right? So what seems to be troubling you?"  
_

* * *

_** So I'm sorry that this one had to be so short, but I wanted to put something out for you guys to read. I'm working on the fourth installment right now, and I wanted to leave this installment where I left it because I wasn't sure what else to write... O.O Anyways, thank you guy for the reviews!! They're always appreciated.**_

_**Fourth installment should be out by Tuesday at the latest.  
**_


	5. Healed, IV

_**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
**Last and final installment/chapter. The only other chapter I'll be putting up in one for notes.  
WARNINGS: Includes non-descript sex, and non-biological incest.  
_

* * *

It was January. Jack Mercer stood outside on the balcony of his apartment, a cigarette poised between his index and middle finger ready to be lit as he stared at the small view provided. 

_"We think you can get movement back in your legs as soon as December, Jack. It all depends on the therapy." _

December, they'd said. December was when he'd be able to MOVE his legs. Jack grinned, looking down at his feet. By December, he'd been walking around on slightly wobbly legs as he tried to rebuild the muscle. And now it was January, and he was back in New York where he started.

_"Your brothers have all signed for your release. Dr. Franklin wants to continue seeing you three times a week here at the hospital, and we'd like to see you twice a week for more physical therapy. It's not required, but since your insurance covers it, I thought I'd give you the option."_

_"Oh."_

_"This is all overwhelming, I know. But you're free to go as soon as they come to pick you up."_

Jack stuck the cigarette into his mouth and hastily lit it. He hadn't waited for them to pick him up. Jack simply got his wallet -_Thank god it wasn't stolen; thank god it still has my money_-, scribbled a note to be left with Jerry and Angel and Bobby, and caught a cab to the airport. Buying plane tickets was easy, and while he waited for his flight he bought a carton of cigarettes, a small backpack, two bottles of water, a pack of Wintermint Gum, three Hershey bars, and a bag of Cheddar Chex Mix, all out of boredom.

Somehow, even with all the sugar and nicotine in him, he felt as guilty as though he was running away from his problems. The little voice in the back of his mind, sounding suspiciously like his biological mother, almost convinced him that he was only... biding his time. Almost.

"Jack, it's Jerry. I know you asked for a little time to yourself in that note, but... Bobby took it kinda hard an' he caught a plane. I didn't know about it until I found his note, an' he should be there by tomorrow morning at the latest. Jack, pick up the phone. Let me know you're okay, little brother--"

Click.

"Jerry. Thanks for callin'."

"Just doin' my job, brother. I'd hope you'd do it for me if I was in your place."

And so Bobby came, knocking up a storm at three in the morning that set his neighbors on an not quite-rampage. Jack waited with half a smile as he leaned on the wall by the door lighting up a cigarette. It was a good thing he'd thought to buy all that whiskey last night.

After he'd gotten a little bored from hearing Bobby rant for about three minutes on why Jack should open the door, Jack opened the door with his cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"You can come in if you promise to stop bein' a brute an' shut up." He leaned out into the hallway and apologized to his neighbors. "Sorry, m' brother here doesn't know how to be quiet."

Bobby brushed by him to stand in the living room. Jack shut and locked his door, almost automatically, and turned, only to stifle a laugh bubbling up his throat as he caught Bobby running a hand over the back of his leather couch. When Jack caught Bobby's eyes, a slow grin spread over his face, as it did Bobby's, and they both started laughing simultaneously. Jack started for the living room as Bobby started talking. "I probably just made all your neighbors hate you."

"I'm over it." Jack smiled, taking one last drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out in a nearby ashtray. _Twelve butts in the ashtray_, Jack though offhandedly. _A dozen cigarettes since yesterday_. The air grew suddenly tense, and Jack's fingers twitched and skin itched as the craving for another cigarette to calm his nerves began. He forced the urge back, instead thinking of a slightly-less dangerous method of calming, one that Bobby would favor too. "Want somethin' to drink?"

Bobby's grin asked the question for him. _Is it Jack?_

Jack smirked back, his answer in his expression. _Of course it's Jack._

Striding into the kitchen with an air of confidence, Jack went to the liquor cabinet and pulled out the forty ounce of Jack and the two glasses Bobby and he always used. Jack smiled to himself as he walked back out into the living room when he thought of the last time him and Bobby got drunk together in his apartment; they'd gotten totally shit-faced and could barely talk, but kept up a surprisingly intellectual conversation until one more sip and Bobby had passed out on the big couch. Jack had stumbled back into his bedroom and barely got into the bedroom before falling asleep only halfway on his bed.

Jack could pretend that it was one of those times again. It was just him and Bobby, talking and laughing and being brotherly, drinking and telling jokes and stories. Jack could pretend that it wasn't -_Maybe it's for the better..._- the last time he'd see Bobby. Jack could pretend it was just them drinking and having fun, but the tension in the air wouldn't allow Jack that luxury.

After they'd both taken their fourth shot, Bobby cleared his throat and looked at Jack expectantly. Jack hesitated slightly before mentally slapping himself and he poured them both another shot, waiting for Bobby to continue. _A cleared throat is nothing to go on_.

"Jack." Bobby's voice sounded slightly strained, about as much as the space between them if not more. "Jack, I gotta know why you said what you said."

"Said what, Bobby?" Jack thought maybe playing dumb would get him out of the situation. Maybe Bobby would pass it off as Jack spurting out some random sentences, maybe from remembering his past; maybe Bobby would forget all about it and they could--

"You said you were gay, Jack." The bitterness in his brother's voice made Jack wince, and the JD sloshed over the side of the shot glass, but it was a minor spill. "You gotta tell me the truth about it, Jackie. Are you gay? Why'd you say it while you were in a coma? Why did you say it at all?"

Jack swallowed, his throat suddenly constricted. What could he say? _I was just testing you out. I was teasing. I'm not gay. I like boobs. I got fans. _None of his options seemed to work, so Jack opted for the truth. Lying to Bobby never turned out well. "I am gay. I said it because I needed to tell someone. I said it because I couldn't take it anymore. I don't like lying to you guys."

Bobby fell silent, and Jack looked up from his full shot glass to see Bobby knock another back. Five in under an hour; Bobby would be feeling it soon, Jack assessed. Jack bit the inside of his cheek, feeling slightly nervous at Bobby's silence, before he drank his own shot.

_"Jack drinks Jack. Jack drinks Jack."_

Jack gasped when Bobby leaned across the table and pressed their lips together, messily but surely. Confidently. Bobby wanted this. Bobby... Bobby wanted Jack. Jack broke the kiss, looking at Bobby with an astonished expression. But then Bobby was around on his side of the table and the Jack Daniels was left forgotten on the table as Bobby pressed Jack into the counter, panting hard against Jack's mouth before the space between their mouths closed. This was Bobby. Bobby's hands on his waist, Bobby's arms secure around him, Bobby's mouth on his, Bobby's nose slated against his cheek. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby...

_"Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."_

Groping got them as far as the hallway before Bobby started shucked their clothes off. Jack's black shirt, his own blue sweatshirt, then Jack's nimble fingers went to work at Bobby's button-down shirt -_Since when does Bobby wear button-downs?_- and Jack ran his hands over the broad, muscular chest as then was revealed. Heavy panting against Jack's neck was his only warning before a mouth closed over his Adam's Apple, sucking hard and fast and oh-so great.

Pants were shed as they tripped into the bedroom, and as the back of Jack's knees hit the edge of his bed, he fell back on the bed. Jack realized his body was stretched out on the bed, and his self-consciousness soared through the roof. He made a move to cover himself up, whether it was with his arms or the bed covers, but he stopped short when Bobby gave him a look.

Just one look told him, without words, _Don't even try._ Jack didn't.

_"Jack licks ass crack and ball sack."_

The bed creaked from the strain. Small gasps and light moans peppered the air amoung the heavy panting. The room grew hot, and smelled strongly of the musky smell sex left. It clung to the walls, it clung to the sheets, it clung to the two bodies writhing on the bed.

Two loud moans, one right after the other, sounded throughout the apartment before silence struck. Small panted breaths were the only noises heard before one last creak had Bobby rolling onto his side, facing Jack's back, and catching Jack around the waist with a muscled arm. They laid like that, Bobby's chest to Jack's back and soon both Mercer brothers were asleep.

_"You know I love you, man."  
_

* * *

**And that's the end!! Yep, after almost a week's worth of overdue-ness, the final chapter is over and done with. Uh huh. That's right. I ENDED THIS SUCKER. **

**I'll put up another "chapter", but it'll only be notes for those who are interested on the last chapter and my inspiration for the story and all. Inside look at how my mind worked throughout the story. Kind of.  
**

** By the way: I never planned on having Bobby and Jack get together. Explained further in the next "chapter".  
**


	6. Authors Notes

I really didn't know what to do, which is most of the reason for it being overdue, and then my internet was being a douchebag and I couldn't even load Google. I restarted the last chapter, I think, three or four times. I wasn't sure what to do with it, so I kinda put it off until I picked it up again Friday night.

I know I said the update would be on Tuesday but I lied. ::smile:: I know you all will forgive me eventually.

_**SOME NOTES ABOUT THE FINAL CHAPTER (for those who are interested)**_

**NOTE:** There's a line I wrote that's been bugging me.

**Jack could pretend that it wasn't -_Maybe it's for the better..._- the last time he'd see Bobby.**

The line can be interpreted in two ways. The way I meant it when I was writing was that Jack THOUGHT it was the last time he'd see Bobby. However, I keep reading it and a more sinister meaning comes to mind; after Bobby and Jack have sex, does Bobby stick around? What if Jack was right and he never sees Bobby again? It's fucked up and I like it. Interpret it how you want.

I really didn't plan on Bobby and Jack hooking up. Like, SERIOUSLY. I'm not a big B/J fan, at all. I mean, they're okay to read from time to time but I don't like it all that much. ::shrug:: Not my thing. Why? Because of the implications of incest, even though they're not technically related. Incest is something that goes against my grain. But anyway, my writing usually takes hold of me and turns out completely different than I planned, but in the end I was really happy with how this turned out. For anyone who didn't like the ending: too bad, get over it. I'm sorry you don't like it, but that's how it is and that's how it'll stay. I don't know how else it could have ended without being too sudden or too weird or just totally out of the blue. I think I might have made Jack and Bobby out of character, but I'm over it. I like the final chapter.

I'm a slasher, but I couldn't add in another random male character for Jack to end up with (I'd considered the Doctor Franklin guy but then scratched that idea) because I'd have to characterize them and have them fit to Jack's personality and that would take too much writing.

I planned on having this only be a few chapters, and I really didn't expect the response it got. I'm really proud of myself, though, because this is the first story in a VERY VERY long time that I've finished completely, and I've been writing fanfiction for four or five years now. So, this being the first thing I've finished that wasn't a drabble or a small ficlet but an actual chaptered piece, I'm very proud of myself and I relish my accomplishment.

However, before I even start worrying about Jerry, I'm taking a break from _Four Brothers_ so I can go write other things. Branch out. I branched into this fandom, and I'm glad I did because I not only finished this story, but also because of the lovely reviews from all of you.

For those who are wondering what inspired me to write this story, here's why. I was browsing around FFNet to see what kind of fanfiction it offered in the _Four Brothers_ category. I was a little disappointed with the selection; it's mostly angsty het with a Mary-Sue girl who has a really ugly past and either meets the brothers when they're young or meets them on the street. It was all the same. I was BORED and wanted to see if I could make something better. I think it is, and that might sound cocky of me, but whatever. Most of the het stuff up is all "Oh my god, she got so hurt in her past so Jack and/or Bobby will make her all better and become better people in the process". I don't like Mary-Sues at all. AT ALL, which is another reason why I couldn't add another new male character for Jack. Anyway, yeah. I really didn't like what was offered, and with the exception of _veiledndarkness_'s work, there's no slash (that I could find).

I didn't plan on this being complete slash, either.

For non-writers, you have no idea how much feedback makes a difference in a fic. I've abandoned loads of fics because of the lack of response. I'm very glad I didn't do that for this one. **_Actually, to JackdrinksJack: your review, the first one I got for this story, was what inspired me to make it a multi-chaptered fic. Thank you lots!!_**

OH! And before I forget, I have three or so more stories planned all within the same universe that this story is. One's about Jack's past with his biological mother; it goes more in depth than the chapter "Therapy" did. Another is about how Jack is finally accepted as a Mercer by his brothers. The final one I have planned is how Jack discovers his sexuality by coming to New York to follow his dreams of rock stardom. I'm considering doing another completely different piece for this fandom, maybe about Jerry because he doesn't get enough credit as an awesome dude.

So. This may or may not be the end of my time in the _Four Brothers_ fandom; I haven't decided. Thank you all for reading, I REALLY appreciate it. To my reviewers: I am grateful for every single review I received. Thank you guys for taking the time to read my story, to review my story, and


End file.
